


The Grass is Greener

by Emyrldlady



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-24
Updated: 2013-10-24
Packaged: 2017-12-30 08:56:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1016639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emyrldlady/pseuds/Emyrldlady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A rift spike takes Jack and Ianto to another world. The rest of the team works frantically to save them. </p>
<p>Spoiler: Set post TTLM Mid Series 2 </p>
<p>Disclaimer: Sadly not mine, just playing in the sandbox.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Grass is Greener

**Author's Note:**

> I'm importing my back log of stories from LJ to a new audience. Hope you enjoy.
> 
> This series was beta'd by Luvinjrandsmoke and Better_late24
> 
> While there is a warning of Rape/Non-Con it is mostly hinted at Non-Con rather than the actual act. I just felt the warning was important for some triggers.

“Rift Spike!” Tosh exclaimed into the comms from her station at the hub.

“Where?” Jack replied.

“You’re right on top of it!”

“Jack!” Ianto ran full tilt at his Captain as the horribly familiar orange glow began to form behind Jack.Tackling Jack in a last ditch effort to save him only ended up propelling them both into the spike, which sealed up behind them.

“What the hell!” Owen stood about thirty feet from where his teammates disappeared, dropping his gear to the ground and hurrying over to where Jack and Ianto had been mere seconds ago. “Tosh, what just happened? Where did they go?”

Tosh’s fingers flew across the keyboard, looking for traces of Jack and Ianto, praying that what her eyes just saw on the CCTV was not true. “I don’t know.They’re gone; I’ve lost their signals.” She exclaimed.

Gwen anxiously paced behind Tosh and began issuing orders to the others. “Owen, this is the exact spot where we’ve received five separate accounts of glowing lights.Take readings and send them to the hub _now_. Tosh, see what you can trace...can we figure out where they are?We’ve got to find them.”

“Find them?!They’ve just been taken by the rift! Where the hell am I supposed to look?” Owen bellowed, his anxiety for his colleagues seeping into his tone.

“Owen. Focus, please.Feed me the readings...maybe I can get some hint of where or when they’ve been taken to.Work fast while there is still residual traces of the energy.” Tosh interrupted Owen’s rant. 

“Right, you’re right.” Owen said, bending to his utility box and getting out the portable scanner. “Fucking tea-boy had to go with him this time, didn’t he?” Owen muttered.

***

“While I love it when you’re on top, this isn't really what I had in mind.” Jack mumbled to Ianto as the younger man lay sprawled across Jack’s prone body.

“Mmmm?” Ianto responded and lifted his head slightly.“Oh god, my head,” he groaned, quickly shifting himself off of Jack and onto all fours to lose the contents of his stomach a few feet away.

Jack’s hands stroked the back of Ianto’s head gently as the younger man's retching finally subsided into small dry heaves. “Vortex sickness...it can take a lot out of you.Just take it easy; move slowly.” 

“Jack…” Ianto moaned softly.

“Shhh, I’m here.” Jack rubbed Ianto’s back in comfort.

“Jack?” Ianto’s voice was a little stronger now.

“What is it, Ianto?What do you need?” 

“The grass is purple.”

 

******************************

Owen slid through the cog opening in the Hub door as it noisily rolled back, too impatient to wait for it to fully open. “That door is the stupidest thing we’ve got around here. How the hell are we supposed to save the damned world when we have to wait for fucking ever to get in and out of this place?”

Tosh and Gwen ignored his usual rant. Tosh continued to scan the energy readings from the past week, as well as the information Owen had sent from the site.

Gwen was speaking tersely into her cell phone. “No, Andy, no traffic at all. I mean it. I want that road blocked to cars AND pedestrians. Tell them there's some sort of toxic spill. I don’t care what you say to them. No one, and I mean NO ONE, gets past that barricade. It isn’t safe. Besides, it’s an industrial area...nearly abandoned, anyway, and for god’s sake, keep the bloody media away.” Snapping shut her cell phone, she mumbled, “I miss real phones; slamming down the receiver is so much more satisfying.”

“Tosh, what have we got?” Gwen asked, as she and Owen converged on the tech’s work station.

“Over the course of the past six days, the rift has opened up in the exact same spot previously coinciding with reported missing persons.” Tosh began.

“We know that already, Tosh,” Owen snipped, “Why the hell do you think we were out there today, for a fucking constitutional?”

“Owen, shut up.” Gwen growled.

Tosh continued, ignoring the exchange. “The opening today had the same signature, but because, this time, it took two people…” She faltered, this being the first time she said out loud that Jack and Ianto had been taken through the rift, which hit her hard in the pit of her stomach. “This time, it took two people, leaving a larger signature that we can possibly trace.”

“We can find them? Get them back?” Gwen sounded hopeful.

Owen, palms up in surrender, “No, no no no no no. I learned my lesson. We are not opening that rift, not for ANYONE.

 

***

“Purple grass; the grass is purple… The sky is yellow, not the sun…the sky. Yellow. Sun? Sun… where’s the sun? Jack, where’s the sun?” Ianto’s voice got somewhat more panicked with each word.

“Relax, Ianto, relax. Take a deep breath. You’re starting to panic.” Jack said.

Ianto took a deep breath, exhaled slowly and nodded. “I’m good, Sir. Sorry.” He looked at Jack, his eyes a bit wider than normal, but more composed. “Jack, we’re not on Earth anymore, are we?”

“Nope.” Jack grinned.

“Any clue where we are?” glaring at Jack’s delight.

Jack fiddled with his Vortex manipulator. “I can’t really get a clear reading, but as far as the planet, I’d say Oberon 5, or maybe one of the Osiris Minor planets...they’re the only ones I can think of that have purple grass.”

Ianto stood up, gathering his dignity as much as he could considering that he had just hurled his last meal all over the ground, then had a panic attack over purple grass. He brushed the stains from his suit. “So, what do we do now?” he asked, looking at Jack, who was slowly raising his arms.

“I’d say we go wherever they want us to go.” He nodded his head towards a group of a dozen armed men wearing roughly the equivalent of Roman Gladiator gear.

“Looks like we’ve been invited to a toga party.”

**********************************

“It wouldn’t be the same thing,” Tosh argued.

“N.O. NO. What don’t you get?” Owen shouted. “Hello? Abbadon? Am I the only one who remembers? Gwen, help me out here...you don’t want another dead Rhys, do you?”

“Of course not,” Gwen replied, “But we’ve got to hear her out. We need to know what happened to Jack and Ianto, to all the other missing people. We have to at least prevent it from happening again.”

“Will you two listen to me? Please,” Tosh’s voice raised above the others to get their attention. “It is not the same as when we opened it before. It’s not even the Rift itself. It’s just like John Hart; there is a deliberate opening and closing. This is not an accident.”

Gwen looked at Tosh seriously, “What are you saying, Tosh?”

“Jack and Ianto have been kidnapped, and I think I know where they are.”

 

***

 

“Captain Jack Harkness.”

“Jack…”

“What? I’m just saying hello.”

“It’s never just ‘hello’ and you know it.”

“I bet you’d look hot in one of those outfits, Ianto...can I buy you one when we get home?” Jack leered.

“If we get home,” Ianto muttered. “What do you know about this planet? Where are we going?” Ianto tried to get a grasp on the situation.

“Honestly, I’m not sure. These guys aren’t talking,” Jack indicated their escorts, “And without at least some sort of language that my wrist strap can translate I still don’t know what planet we’re on.”

Ianto nodded to the path they were currently walking on. “This reminds me of the Roman roads in Britain, and we seem to be heading towards a city center or gathering place. Maybe someone there can tell us what’s going on.”

Jack agreed, “You’re right. The half walls along the road and the stones beneath us are cut very similarly, not to mention the hot guys in the Gladiator outfits.” Looking carefully at the soldiers, “The guards seem human, but there’s something not quite human there, as well. I can’t put my finger on it.”

Ianto snorted, “You just want to put your fingers on them, Jack.”

“Jealous?”

“Are you kidding? There are a dozen of them. That’ll give me at least the afternoon off from your libido.”

***

“From what I understand, John Hart’s wrist strap is similar to Jack’s.” Tosh began.

“But our Captain’s is bigger.” Gwen chimed in.

“But Hart’s works.” Owen countered.

Tosh rolled her eyes in a perfect imitation of Ianto and sighed. “Yes Owen, Jack’s strap doesn’t work; we know that. What we don’t know is how it’s supposed to work. Cross referencing the readings from this week with John Hart’s visit tells me that these controlled openings and closings are similar.”

Gwen scowled, “Are you telling us that Hart is back?” Anger tinged her words; she still had a score to settle with rogue time agent.

“No, it’s not the same signature. It’s similar, but not the same. Neither is it exactly like Jack’s, although I can’t tell for sure, as I’ve never been able to record active energy from his.” Tosh replied.

“So, if it’s like Hart’s and Jack’s straps but it’s not either of theirs, what is it?” Owen asked confused.

“Jack, Ianto, and the others have been taken by another Time Agent.”

 

*********************************

Jack and Ianto were led to what looked like a Roman bath. Once there, the soldiers handed them over to what could only be slaves, handsome men and women with downcast eyes and beautiful features. The soldiers retreated to guard the exits but were still a silent and dangerous presence.

Several of the slaves started to remove their clothing. Ianto began to protest and two of the soldiers moved towards him.

“Ianto, don’t argue.” Jack said. “Whatever this is, it’s ritual. Just go with it for now, until we know more.”

Ianto glared at Jack, “Just because you’re comfortable with getting naked in a crowd, Jack, doesn’t mean the rest of us are.”

“Please,” one of the slaves whispered as she slipped the buttons of Ianto’s waistcoat free, “Please don’t fight this...the guards punish us, as well as you, if you resist.”

Ianto’s head snapped to the slave. “English, you just spoke English.” He then looked to Jack for confirmation.

“It could be a translator.” Jack suggested.

“With a Welsh accent?” Ianto countered.

“Welsh?” the slave questioned, “You’re Welsh?”

“I am; he’s not.” Ianto replied.

“Hey! I’ve lived there longer than you have.” Jack pouted, having been divested of his coat, boots and gun holster, the weapon long since taken by the guards. The slave in front of him took his shirt as well and with a gasp dropped to his knees in front of Jack.

“Well, that’s different,” Jack smirked at Ianto, “Usually they wait until after I’ve dropped my pants to worship me.”

Ianto, bare-chested and barefoot, rolled his eyes as the slave he had been speaking with also dropped to her knees. “Your ego knows no bounds does it Jack?”

“Master,” the young woman began, “I am so sorry to have spoken out of turn...please don’t punish us.”

Jack raised an eyebrow as he looked around the bath and noted that not only were the slaves were on their knees, but the soldiers were, as well. “I could get used to all of these hot men and women on their knees to worship lil’ old me.” Glancing down at his undone trousers and smirked “Well, maybe not so little.”

“Jack,” Ianto growled, “Focus, please.” To the slave, he asked, “Why do you call him master? What has changed?”

“He wears the gauntlet,” she replied.

“Gauntlet?” Ianto asked.

Pointing to Jack’s wrist strap, she replied, “The gauntlet...it is the same as the one worn by the one who owns us all.

Jack and Ianto jumped to the same conclusion at the same time. “Hart.” They said in unison.

***

Tosh pointed to the star charts on her screen. “According to my readings the rift opened simultaneously here on Earth and in this quadrant of space known as Osiris Minor.”

“Osiris Minor?” Gwen asked. “I’ve never heard of that.”

“It’s outside of our galaxy.” Pointing to the screen for emphasis, “These are coordinates and chats that Jack has provided to go along with various species descriptions so we can identify any unexpected visitors.” Owen supplied.

Both Gwen and Tosh stared open-mouthed at Owen.

“What? I do read the files, you know.” Owen managed to sound offended.

Neither woman replied, still in shock.

“Hellooo, alien biology? I have to know what kind of atmosphere they breathe and their physiology; that is my job. Now, can we get back to the issue at hand?” Owen scowled.

Tosh jumped back into action, “Right, so the computation tell us where the rift opening ends up. With the right adjustments for our weight compared to Jack and Ianto, I should be able to calculate a landing within a few miles.”

“Tosh, what are you saying?” Gwen asked.

Tosh beamed at the others. “Torchwood is going to another Galaxy.”

 

************************

Ianto glared at Jack, “I am going to kill that bastard with my bare hands.”

“We don’t know for sure if it’s him,” Jack replied. He looked at the slaves still on their knees, uncertainty showing in their faces. “Please, get up, and whatever you do, do not call me Master; it brings up bad memories.” To the girl who spoke, he asked, “What’s your name?”

“Eve,” she replied, “and he is Adam,” indicating the young man who had first dropped to his knees before Jack.

Ianto looked at Jack, “Is this some sort of joke? Hart thinks he’s playing God with the first man and woman?”

“Who’s Hart?” a woman now entered the bath, tall and elegantly dressed in a shimmering gold toga that matched the tint of her glowing skin and hair.

Jack’s head swiveled at the familiar voice. “Mara,” he said quietly.

The woman’s smile became feral. “Oh, Captain, my captain, how wonderful to see you again,” she purred in delight.

Ianto raised an inquiring eyebrow at Jack, “Another ex-wife I should know about?”

“Wife?” Mara chuckled, “How… quaint. No, I was never the wife. I was much more the mistress type, wasn’t I?” She tilted her head at Jack, “What name are you going by these days, or should I just call you lover?”

“You can call me Jack this time around, Mara. And you can tell me what the hell you’re doing here,” Jack replied gruffly, his eyes shifting to Ianto to gauge his reaction to Mara’s words.

Ianto, for his part, stood silently watching the exchange, still bare-chested and trying not to be embarrassed by the woman’s perusal of him, or jealous of her evident history with Jack.

Mara sauntered towards the men, running her hands over Jack's skin and purring. “Mmm, just as beautiful as I remember. Tell me, Jack, do you remember the time you and I threw that little party at the palace on Parteka, and what you did to that girl with the second set of--”

Jack stepped back from Mara’s touch, “You still haven’t answered me, Mara. What’s going on here?”

“And where exactly is here?” Ianto added, glaring at the woman. He was getting very tired of Jack’s past being in his face all the time, but he guessed that when you’re with Jack there’s so much past to face.

Mara turned from Jack to face Ianto, “Oh my, Jack, he’s very pretty, but, then again, you’ve always had good taste.” When she began to touch Ianto he grabbed her wrists in his hands to push her away, but was forcefully restrained by the guards.

“Ianto,” Jack jumped forward but was blocked. The guards had Ianto down on his knees before Mara, his arms restrained behind him submissively, her sandal-ed foot on the younger man’s neck.

“Ah, ah, ah, Jack,” Mara ticked her finger playfully at him. “Don’t interfere with the Goddess or you’ll be in the same position, but, then again, I do love you in that position. That wrist strap of yours will only afford you so much leeway. If you interfere with my wishes, the guards will kill you with a nod of my head.”

“That’s a little harder than you think it is these days.” Jack growled at her, straining against the guards.

 

***

“How long are these calculations going to take?” Owen asked for the umpteenth time.

“Owen, leave her alone,” Gwen replied.

“It’s been three hours,” Owen whined.

Tosh sighed, “They have to be accurate, Owen. One mistake and we end up not only on the wrong planet but possibly in mid space.”

“Mid space?” Owen turned to Gwen, “I told you both this was a bad idea.”

Gwen walked back to her station, “Owen, why don’t you do something useful?”

“Like what?” he snarked.

Tosh looked up from her calculations, “Why don’t you make some coffee?”

 

*****************************

Mara had left them both with the guards and slaves in the bath, giving orders that they were to be bathed and brought to her in the throne room separately, Jack first because of his status. She had taken Jack’s wrist strap with her as a precaution.

“Jack, what the hell is going on; who is she?” Ianto had finally resigned himself to being stripped naked and bathed by Adam and Eve, but he was hoping his all-over flush would look more like anger than embarrassment.

Jack sighed; he could at least appreciate the hot water and the ritual bathing he was being subjected to by Adam. “Her name is Mara and as you probably figured out she’s another ex-time agent. She left the agency before I did, and not on the best of terms. I have no idea what she’s doing here, but it looks like she’s set herself up as some sort of goddess to these people.”

“She is our Goddess,” Eve, who had been washing Ianto’s body, whispered to Ianto, cautious to not be heard by the guards.

Ianto turned his head away from the guards for more intimate conversation and whispered back, “How is that possible? You’re from Earth, from Wales, not from this planet, and she is not a goddess.”

“I was not born on Earth. I was born here.” Eve replied; the sponge in her hand dripped warm water across Ianto’s chest.

“And where exactly is here?” Ianto asked, relaxing subtly under her ministrations and leaning into her touch.

Suddenly there was a loud splash as something was thrown into the water near Ianto. Startled, they looked up to see Jack already out of the bath and dressed in a very small one-shouldered toga. The oil that had been rubbed into his body made his chest glisten and Ianto’s eyes go slightly out of focus.

“Oops, I dropped the soap.” Jack said, pleased with himself for distracting Ianto.

Ianto raised his eyebrow, “Well, Sir, since you’re already out of the bath, there really is no point in me retrieving, it is there? So, I guess I’m done.” Never taking his heated eyes off of Jack, he began to walk up the steps and out of the bath gloriously naked, rivulets of warm water sluicing down his body. With only a slight blush to his cheeks to belie his discomfort in front of the others, Ianto walked straight towards Jack, invading his personal space. “Is there something I can assist you with, Captain?”

***

“Owen, I need you to double-check the three possible planets Tosh narrowed it down to,” Gwen asked.

“Oh, does this mean I’m more than the tea boy again?” Owen groused.

Ignoring him, Gwen went over to Tosh’s work station. “How far along are we?”

“I’m almost done with the theoretical calculations; I just need to find a conduit to open the Vortex with.”

“Oh! I know the perfect thing,” Gwen exclaimed.

Tosh looked up at Gwen, confused. “You know the perfect thing to use as a conduit for all of time and space?”

Gwen raced over to Ianto’s work station, snatching something up in victory, “Ianto’s pocket watch!”

 

*************************************

Jack was led into the garden where Mara held court, still slightly annoyed that he had been taken away before he could do anything except ogle Ianto’s naked, wet body.

The garden was lush with a carpet of purple grass and a myriad of colorful plants. The occupants of the court were just as vibrant. The center of the garden held a raised dais that Mara currently occupied; below her were several chaises surrounding a clear, sparkling pool. Draped amid the lounges and surrounding areas were some of the most breathtakingly stunning men and women Jack had ever seen, and that was saying something. A number of them were nude and others clothed in scant togas like Jack. It was evident that Mara only allowed the most beautiful of the planet’s people into her presence.

Mara rose gracefully and came forward to greet Jack. “My, Jack, I do like you in a toga. Such easy access, but if you prefer, naked is fine with me, especially for what I have planned.”

“Sorry to disappoint you, Mara, but I have a feeling what you have planned isn’t just a trip down memory lane, and if that’s the case, it looks like I’m going to have to end whatever set up you’ve got going here,” Jack replied.

***

“I can’t believe this is working.” Tosh was stunned as she tinkered with the mechanics of the watch. “What the hell kind of watch is this?”

Gwen beamed. “I don’t know, but I’m certainly not going to be the one who faces Ianto if it’s broken.”

“I’m not worried,” Tosh replied. “Owen’s the one who broke the coffee machine; that’s got to be worse.”

“Oi!” Owen shouted from the cog door with an armload of Starbucks cups. “Whose idea was it that I make the coffee in the first place? That bloody machine is alien tech, I tell you!”

Retrieving her coffee from Owen, Gwen turned again to Tosh. “So, what more do we need to do?”

Glaring at Gwen, now perched on the couch arm swinging her leg idly, Tosh asked, “We?”

Gwen at least managed to look abashed while Owen laughed.

“I need one of you to go to the site and gather more readings,” Tosh instructed. “I’ve narrowed the possibilities down to one planet, but I'm not sure where exactly on the planet they are. It seems that most of this planet, like Earth, is made up of water. I’d rather not have a swim as soon as we get there.”

“Not me,” Owen said. “I’ve been there already, and I’ve gone on a coffee run. Besides, now that Tosh has figured out what planet we’re going to, I need to research the inhabitants.”

“Guess that leaves me, then,” Gwen said glumly, eyeing her hot coffee. “OK, then, I’m off,” she said, leaving through the cog door with her kit.

“Tosh, you really don’t need those readings, do you?” Owen asked.

Looking a little guilty, Tosh replied, “Owen, I don’t know what you mean.”

“You just wanted her out of your hair.”

“The readings are important.”

“And…”

“...and she looked a little too comfortable sitting on the couch ordering us about.”

 

**********************************

Ianto paced the quarters he’d been led to. They were for the upper slaves, but were still slave quarters, none the less. Eve had remained with him and attempted to cajole him out of his mood.

“You know, not everyone is put here right away. I’m certain it’s not just because of your master,” Eve said.

“My what?” Ianto asked.

“The one you came with, the one called Jack...he is your master, isn’t he?”

“Jack is not my master; he is my boss, and my… lover, by choice, but I have no master. I am my own man. We do not have slaves on Earth, not anymore, and especially not in Wales,” Ianto replied, irritated.

“Tell me about Wales; my mother was born there,” Eve inquired.

“I don’t understand...we only detected five people being taken from Earth to here and that was just a week ago. How is it that your mother was born there?” Ianto tried to grasp the situation.

“Oh, the Goddess wasn’t the first to bring slaves from other planets. The people of Serapis were dying out. The slaves were brought to repopulate the world,” Eve explained.

“Serapis? Is that the name of this planet?” Ianto asked.

“Yes. The scientists of this world managed to open a hole in time and space. They took slaves from worlds with inhabitants that closely resembled their own physiology. “

“Let me guess, the first time they took slaves from Earth was during the Roman Empire?” Ianto added sarcastically, glancing down at his near naked form, his modesty barely appeased by a gladiator's tunic baring his chest, legs adorned with the same oil that had covered Jack.

“Oh, yes,” Eve replied. “The people of Serapis most enjoyed those slaves. They remodeled much of the city in their honor. But then someone came and made the scientists stop.”

“What do you mean? ‘Made them stop’.” Ianto was intrigued.

“The legend says that someone called The Doctor came and destroyed all the machines that the scientists had built. He claimed they had not right to tamper with the Vortex and it was his duty to protect it.”

“Humph. The Doctor...well, that’s just peachy,” Ianto groused. “But what happened then? And now, how is Mara pulling people here without the machines?”

“With no alternative, the Serapis began to breed with their slaves. I was the first successful cross-bred female; my brother, Adam, was the first male. We are now expected to breed with others now.” Eve eyed Ianto with interest.

Flushing slightly at her stare, Ianto continued with his inquiry. “And Mara, how does she fit into all this?”

“The Serapis race is nearly extinct now. The Goddess came to us and offered to bring more slaves to us without fear of repercussion. She said she held the power of the Vortex in her hand. And in exchange, she merely wished for us to worship her as is her right.”

Ianto snorted in disgust, “Mara is not a goddess. She’s a manipulator, a con-woman. And she’s probably trying to con Jack right now. But, then again, he’s probably trying to con her.”

 

************************************

“You know your actions are against the Shadow Proclamation.” Jack reclined on Mara’s double chaise and sipped the wine provided by the attractive Adam. “Whatever scam you’re pulling on this planet needs to stop.”

Mara laughed from her position along his side, “Come now, Jack, we both know you’ve done much worse.”

“I’m not that person anymore,” Jack replied quietly. “That’s not how I operate these days. Believe it or not, I’m one of the good guys now.”

“Oh, but you’re not all good now, are you?” Mara purred. “If you were, you would be demanding to know what I’ve done with your friend, with the others that I’ve taken. But you don’t really care right now, do you?” her voice was near hypnotic.

“Mmmm?” Jack’s response was muddled; as Mara began to kiss his neck.

***

“Please, Ianto,” Eve said. “Have some wine. Relax while you are here.”

“I don’t think so,” Ianto scoffed. “It’s probably laced with something.”

“There is nothing harmful in the wine. I’ll prove it.” Eve then took a sip from the goblet. “You need to eat and drink, to keep up your strength.” She indicated the tray set before Ianto of fruits and cheeses.

“Fine, I’ll have some; but then I need to see Jack.” he said, and began to eat and drink what was provided. Eve smiled into her goblet as she took another sip.

***

“OK, nearly done here, Tosh,” Gwen’s voice came over the comms. “I’m on my way back to the Hub.”

“Can you send me the readings from there?” Tosh asked, glancing at Owen. “We may need some adjustments to what you’ve got there.”

“Sure thing, Tosh,” Gwen replied. “At least it’s not raining out here.”

Owen raised an eyebrow at Tosh.

“What?” Tosh asked. “I really do need this information. I have to find the size of the opening and adjust my calculations to our body mass. While Jack and Ianto are the largest of us, there are still three of us versus two of them.”

“OK, fine. If that’s what you’re telling yourself...” Owen smirked.

***

“Mara, stop it,” Jack slurred, batting Mara’s hands away. “I’m a one-man man now.”

“Stop it? Now that’s something I’ve never heard you say,” Mara laughed, continuing to pepper Jack’s torso with kisses.

“What the fuck are you doing, Jack?” Ianto bellowed, standing between one of the guards and Eve, who looked a bit flushed from the wine.

Jack looked at Ianto from an upside down position on the lounge, Mara straddling him. “Yan!!! Save me! C’mere and kiss me and save me from the evil queen!”

“Jack, you idiot! You drank the wine, didn’t you?” Ianto rolled his eyes at what he felt was Jack’s stupidity.

Jack managed to disentangle himself clumsily from Mara’s grasp and looked at Ianto sheepishly. “Maybe.”

“Oh, Jack,” Ianto sighed.

Jack swayed toward Ianto, propelling them away from the others slightly. “Wow,” he gasped. “You look so hot in that toga; I said you would, didn’t I?” Jack’s hand slipped behind Ianto’s head and drew him closer, their bodies aligning flush against one another. Ianto’s body reflexively responded to his lover.

“Kiss me,” Jack demanded.

“Jack…” Ianto’s tone was husky but wary. “Concentrate. It’s the wine; there’s something in the wine. I need my Captain back. Please.”

Jack’s eyes met Ianto’s, clear and bright even though his body movements were clumsy. “I’m here,” he whispered against Ianto’s lips. “Play along, she wants a show.”

Ianto’s body relaxed against Jack, realizing that he hadn’t been affected by the drug at all. He murmured back against Jack’s lips, “Well, if she wants a show, let’s not disappoint her.” With that, Ianto claimed Jack’s mouth in a scorching kiss.

 

************************************

“Gwen, can you hear me?” Tosh’s voice carried over the coms.

“Loud and clear Tosh, how close are we to getting Jack and Ianto back?”

“Owen and I are packing kit now; we should have an eta to you in about half an hour. I’m sending all the information we have on Serapis to your PDA.” Tosh replied.

“Serapis?” Gwen asked.

Owen’s voice came over the coms. “Serapis, one of the four planets in the Osiris Minor Galaxy; life forms are humanoid and the atmosphere is breathable for us so we don’t need any life support equipment.”

“Gwen,” Tosh’s voice was all business; this was Team Torchwood at its best. “Clear the area, no civilians and no police either. It’s an abandoned industrial area so we don’t have to worry about families. Use the gas leak cover. We need that area empty by the time Owen and I get there.”

“I’m on it.” Gwen replied, knowing when to take a back seat to the technical genius. “Andy,” She called, “We need to clear the area immediately. Gas leak.”

Andy, who had been standing by the barricades, rolled his eyes “Right,’ he replied, “Gas leak, brilliant story there, and just when should we expect British Gas to arrive? Or will the usual blue truck look more like a big black SUV instead.”

“Oi,” she replied, “Less cheek, more action.” shooing him away from the area.

***

As Mara and the rest of the court watched on, Ianto licked his way up Jack’s neck and whispered, “She’s been pulling slaves through the rift. How are we going to stop her? And how are you not affected by the wine?”

Jack moaned and rolled his hips, thrusting at Ianto, still acting drunk, but the lust was no act. “I recognized the compound she used as soon as I sipped the wine. I spent too much of my misspent youth taking it as a recreational drug. I’ve built up a bit of immunity to it; but she wasn't getting the reaction she wanted.” Jack brushed his growing erection along Ianto’s thigh. “Thank gods you showed up. What about you? Did you not drink the wine?”

“I did, but only a little. Eve didn't see me pouring it out. She was too busy drinking her own.” Ianto grabbed Jack’s hair and tugged, maneuvering for dominance, and shielding their conversation at the same time. His body’s reactions showed that he was affected just as much as Jack.

“Eve drank the wine? Did she throw herself at you? I bet it was hot. But you know better don’t you? You know you’re mine.” Jack growled as his hands slid under the hem of Ianto’s tunic and cupped the younger mans naked arse and pulling him roughly against his hard cock, the friction causing both men to hiss in pleasure. “God,” he groaned, “so fucking good.” 

Ianto moaned in agreement, throwing his head back as Jack bit his throat, claiming him. “Yes, Jack there, right there. Fuck,” he said, “The things you do to me. I have no shame anymore. I can’t believe we’re doing this in front of everyone.”

Jack shook his head a bit to try and clear the haze of lust, “God, Ianto, I must have been more affected than I thought, all I can think about is throwing you to the ground and fucking you. You’re too damned irresistible. How did you manage not to be affected by the wine?”

Ianto chuckled, “Oh I was affected, but I could fight it easily with Eve. I’ve been exposed to much more potent aphrodisiac.”

Jack lifted his eyes to Ianto suspiciously “And exactly what aphrodisiacs have you been using Mr. Jones?”

Ianto smiled in response, “51st Century pheromones Captain.”

 

**************************************

As Andy drove away from the area of the ‘gas leak’ he saw the familiar black SUV drive past him, he waved but didn’t really expect a response from the almighty Torchwood Team.

Owen and Tosh quickly unloaded the kit from the boot with Gwen’s help.

“Owen, Gwen, set up those two energy booster units at the coordinates specified on your PDAs.” Tosh bent to coordinate her own booster.

“How does this work Tosh?” Gwen carefully aligned her unit as she had been instructed. “Is it connected to the watch?”

Tosh brightened at Gwen’s intuitive inquiry. “Exactly, the calculations I made from yours and Owen’s readings allow the watch to open the rift to Serapis, but the boosters open it wide enough for the three of us to travel.”

“Um, not to second guess you Tosh,” Gwen began hesitantly, “but what happens on the other side? There are only three boosters here but there will be five of us coming back, not to mention the others who have been taken. What kind of boosters will we need on Serapis? How will we get back?”

Tosh looked blankly at Gwen as Owen stood from his task and looked at the technical genius curiously.

“What? Am I wrong?” Gwen asked, afraid she’d offended Tosh.

Owen chimed in, “You did plan for the return trip didn’t you?”

“Well, yes, I just didn’t think Gwen would be the one to ask me about it.”

“Oi!” Gwen barked. “I think we’ve had enough of underestimating each other today.”

Owen and Tosh agreed, but as he passed Tosh, Owen quietly asked. “You did plan for the return didn’t you?”

Tosh shrugged, “I just figured that we’d use whatever technology they’re using on Serapis.” Internally giggling at Owens startled look, ‘seriously’ she thought, ‘again with the underestimating’

***

“Really boys,” Mara drawled as she drew closer to Jack and Ianto, still in their heated embrace, “This is quite stimulating to watch, but I prefer an interactive show.”

Jack’s growl was nearly feral as he lifted his head to look at Mara, his eyes still clouded by lust for the man in his arms, “Get your own Mara, this one’s mine. What happened to all the others you took through the rift?”

“Oh but they’re all here,” Mara replied, nodding to the nearly dozen men and women strewn upon the chaises, their bodies entwined, under the influence of full doses of the same wine that Jack and Ianto had barely sipped. “A Roman orgy all for the procreation of the Seraphin race, and I’m the benevolent Goddess who brought it all about.”

Trying to shake off the haze of the aphrodisiac Ianto turned to Mara, his body still flushed and quite obviously aroused from Jack’s attention and asked, “All of them? These are the people you’ve taken from earth, from Wales? They’re all here in your pleasure garden?”

Mara tilted her head to the side, “Pleasure Garden. I like that, yes.” She walked around the two men, her fingertips lightly touching upon their glistening torsos.”My Pleasure Garden, all for my enjoyment.” She hummed, excitement lighting her eyes.

Ianto, with one arm still around Jack, reached out to touch Mara; a soft sensual touch across her collar, he looked at her as if just now seeing her, “You’re really quite beautiful.” He murmured.

Jack held Ianto from behind, licking his bare shoulder as his eyes met Mara’s, “She is, isn’t she Ianto.” He whispered huskily, “Do you want to touch her? Taste her?” Ianto nodded his head, licking his lips in anticipation.

Mara’s skin flushed under the intense scrutiny of the two handsome men. “Does this mean you’re willing to share like a nice boy Jack?”

“That’s up to Ianto. He’s the one who sets our boundaries.” Jack took his free hand and brushed Mara’s cheek, his breath warm in her ear as each man took a side, their heated bodies exciting the woman. Jack smiled at Ianto, “Shall we?”

Ianto looked at Jack over Mara’s head, “Oh yes, let’s, but first, I want another taste of you.” With that response he grabbed the back of Jack’s head and kissed him hard, pressing Mara’s body tightly between them as she moaned in delight, the passion rolling off the men in waves.

As Jack and Ianto kissed, their hands roamed Mara’s body freely and she delightedly submitted to their caresses. So far gone in pleasure she didn’t take notice of Jack’s hand grazing down her arm to her wrist-strap… until it was too late.

 

***********************************

 

Tosh nodded to Gwen and Owen, “The calculations are set; are we ready?”

Owen hoisted the med kit onto his back, “Are you both wearing your motion sickness patches? Because, the last thing we need is to show up to the party sick as dogs, and we don’t know what shape we’ll find the Captain and Teaboy”

Gwen nodded as she passed out weapons. “Owen, you and I will carry more weaponry than Tosh, she needs her hands free for the PDA and stopwatch. When we land we’ll each take a flank to guard her till we get a lay of the land and she can manipulate whatever technology we find on the other side.”

“We’re all set then?” Owen reconfirmed, “Alright Tosh, it’s you’re show now.”

Each of them took up position near the booster cells. Tosh spared the others one last look of excitement, “Ianto’s right,” she said, “It is the button on the top.” With her thumb on the stem of the stopwatch she began the countdown to open the rift. “Ten… nine… eight…”

 

***

 

As Mara realized Jack’s intention, she opened her mouth to yell for her guards; Ianto quickly kissed her to muffle her cry as Jack moaned so loudly and lewdly the guards in the garden averted their eyes in embarrassment.

With the distractions, Jack was able to unlock the wrist strap to open the rift portal, as he pressed the keys there was a wave of energy that rushed through the garden and suddenly ‘Team Torchwood’ was there.

“Four, three… What??” Tosh stammered.

“What the hell happened to ONE Tosh?” Owen shouted, instantly on alert, weapon drawn.

“I didn’t press the button yet Owen!”

“Holy Shit! Jack what are you wearing?” Gwen gaped.

“Hey! Ianto look, they were coming to rescue us!” Jack beamed at his team; still holding Mara’s arm away from the rest of her struggling body.

Owen glared at Ianto as he saw Mara being kissed by the near naked teaboy, “What the hell!? Jack, I can understand, but how the hell does Ianto merit all the hot alien ass?”

Ianto lifted his head for a breath and yelled at his team members “For the love of god somebody give me a taser she’s fucking biting me!”

Tosh threw Ianto the weapon, before the guards could assist their Goddess, and quickly subdued Mara.

Jack, holding the wrist strap and his gun; his team at his back, announced to the guards “Lay down your weapons and no one will get hurt. Your false Goddess will be held accountable and the kidnapped people of Earth will go free.”

***

Sometime later with Mara still unconscious and the leaders of Serapis, who had derived power from her scheme in confinement, the Torchwood team had gathered the most recent kidnapped victims who were ready to return to earth.

“You could come back with us.” Ianto offered to Eve.

“I am of this planet, not yours. I would not fit in. Besides, I was born to help repopulate Serapis; it is my duty to remain. Mine and Adam’s both. It seems now the slaves hold the power.” Eve lightly kissed Ianto on the cheek and walked back to her brother and several other slaves who were deciding the fate of their false Goddess.

 

“Again he gets the hotties, what gives?” Owen grumbled as he checked over the last of the men who had been kidnapped for any residual effects of the drug Mara had used.

Tosh turned her head looking at where Ianto stood now talking to Jack. “Do you really have to ask that Owen, open your eyes. Ianto is gorgeous.”

Gwen giggled next to her, “And that toga? D’ya think we can get him to serve coffee in it?

“Not to us he won’t, but I bet Jack can get him to.” Tosh sighed.

 

Owen snorted in disgust “And you women call me a pig.”

 

***

Two hours later they were back on Earth and thanks to the combined efforts of the wrist strap and stopwatch the team and all of Mara’s victims made it in one trip. However, the energy needed to bring that many people back fried the circuitry in both pieces of technology.

“Damn Cardiff and its Rift, always fries the manipulator. The Doctor would be laughing his arse off.” Jack complained.

 

Gwen was helping the last victims into the police van so they could be taken to the Casualty to be looked over before going home. Andy, once again on site asked “So, let me get this right, there was a gas leak, and you lot found these missing persons in an abandoned warehouse while you were evacuating the area? And they have no recollection of the last week or so, or what happened to them or who kidnapped them?”

Gwen smiled brightly, “That about sums it up.”

“And your fearless leader and his friend?” Andy pointed to Jack and Ianto still wearing togas.

Gwen didn’t even blink, “Fancy dress party.”

Andy shook his head, “Well I’m off with this last lot to take more blank statements from people who can’t recall anything. If I hang around you lot much longer I have a feeling I’ll wake up missing a few details myself.”

 

Tosh and Owen finished repacking the SUV and preparing to go back to the Hub. Jack approached his team. “You guys were amazing. I couldn’t be prouder. Once you get this equipment back take the day off, sleep in, all of you. Gwen, can you catch a ride with Tosh and Owen and let me borrow your car for the night?”

“Aren’t you going back to the Hub?” she asked.

Owen looked at her dumbfounded. “Boy, you really are thick aren’t you?” He then snatched her keys from her hand and tossed them to the grinning Captain, and hustled Gwen and Tosh into the SUV.

Ianto got into the passenger side of Gwen’s car, “I’m glad you didn’t want to stop at the Hub first, I’m desperate for a hot shower and the one at my flat is much nicer.”

“That sounds good,” Jack replied, starting the car. “But I also thought we could unwind with something else.”

 

“Hmm? What else Jack?” Ianto asked.

 

Jack smiled as he pulled from the spot, glancing over his shoulder to the back seat where he had placed a bottle of Mara’s special wine. “You’ll see.”

***************************  
Epilogue of Smut  
***************************

 

Ianto came out of the bathroom; moisture still beading across his bare chest. Towel drying his hair and wearing an old faded pair of jeans still unbuttoned and nothing underneath, he padded barefoot into the living room. “Jack?”

Jack had been staring, how could he not, at Ianto’s bare chest and the trail of soft hair that led the eye downwards to the open buttons of his jeans and the maddening glimpse of his semi-erect cock. “You’re wearing jeans.” He sulked, “I prefer the toga, easier access.” Jack’s hands followed where his eyes had lead.

Ianto chuckled. “I’m sure you do. But I needed fresh clothes.” Turning in Jack’s embrace, “What have you been up to? I expected you to join me in the shower?”

“Mmm,” Jack took the towel from Ianto’s hand and was swiping it softly over his back, half heartedly drying Ianto while placing kisses along his shoulders. “Well I had a few ideas of my own, and wanted to set up.” He guided Ianto to the settee and the coffee table where there was a glass of wine and a glass of water waiting along with their favorite box of toys.

 

Ianto raised an eyebrow, “Wine? Really Jack, don’t you think we’ve had enough of wine today?”

Sitting, Jack tugged Ianto down next to him. “Actually, that’s what I want to talk to you about.”

“Talk,since when do you want to talk?" Ianto leaned in to kiss Jack. “You know, you’re right about these togas.” His fingers playing in the folds of the tunic Jack still wore.

“Hey," Jack angled away from the embrace. “I want to ask you something, it’d be a bit of a game, if you want.” Jack sounded nervous.

“All right, we've played before, why are you so apprehensive about this one? It doesn’t involve a high wire act does it?” Ianto joked and reached for the glass of wine on the table.

Jack stopped his hand, the glass a breath away from Ianto’s lips. “It’s the wine.”

“What do you mean it’s the wine?” realization dawned and Ianto glared at the glass, “Is this the wine? Mara’s wine? What the hell Jack!”

Jack took the glass from Ianto before he threw it, “Ianto, wait. Hear me out, please.”

Ianto huffed but sat back well away from Jack and the wine. “Go ahead,” he said coldly.

“When you sipped from the wine how did you feel? You didn’t feel as if you weren’t yourself, right? You still felt all of your own emotions, sensations, just heightened.”

“Yes, but I didn't drink much.”

“Imagine if you did. Imagine what it would feel like, to lose your inhibitions in a safe environment, with someone you feel safe with. You do feel safe with me Ianto, don’t you?” Jack’s voice took on a soft tone, his hand brushing Ianto’s thigh in a rhythmic sensual pattern.

“You know I do Jack, but this… I don’t know.”

“That’s just the point. You don’t know. Look, the compound in the wine is not dangerous. It’s not like anything here on earth; there will be no lasting damage at all. The effects will wear off like a hangover.” Jack’s other hand began to caress Ianto’s neck, fingertips gliding across a pulse point whose beat increased with his touch.

“Just think,” Jack crooned, “Anything you ever wanted, no filter in your brain saying that it’s wrong. All the things you ever wanted to do to me or me to you but were afraid to ask. You could do that now. I know you Ianto, as free as you are with me; there are still so many boundaries you've set up in your head and your heart. With a few sips of wine they could all go away.”

Ianto arched into Jack’s touch. “What about you? Would you be taking it?” licking his lips nervously.

“No, I want you to know that there is someone in control, you will be more inclined to relax and let the wine take effect. But,” he began to nuzzle the spot under Ianto’s ear that he loves so much. “I’d like for another time to be able to let go myself, to let you have complete control, not just a role playing game, but to show you how much I trust you. To let you know how much your trust means to me.”

 

Ianto didn’t speak; he just nodded his head a little jerkily.

Jack lifted his head and looked into the other man’s eyes. “Is that a yes? I need to hear it, please?”

“Yes.” Ianto whispered at first, “Yes.” He repeated more clearly and was rewarded with one of Jack’s smiles, the private ones, the smile he’d never seen Jack give anyone else.

Jack reached for the glass and held it to Ianto’s lips, as the younger man tried to take it from him Jack admonished, “No, let me.”

Ianto rolled his eyes, “Jack, I think I can drink a glass of wine by myself.”

Jack then slipped from the couch and to his knees beside Ianto presenting him the wine as an offering. Jack, still wearing his toga knew precisely how he looked.

Ianto’s breath caught at the sight. “Thank you, Jack.” He said as he took his first sip. It wasn't as bitter as he’d recalled, but he could feel the warmth spread throughout his body as Jack arranged pillows around him so that he could recline with ease.

Jack’s hands touched Ianto with quick light touches as he fussed with pillows. He sighed at the sight of Ianto’s jeans, while he loved Ianto in jeans, especially these jeans he’d wished the younger man had kept on his toga.

Ianto glanced down and realized that Jack was pouting; he took another sip to fortify his nerves, and was rewarded with a pleasant buzz thought his body “Jack. I believe that you have made me as comfortable as I can be. However, I would prefer to be naked. Please remove the rest of my clothing.”

Jack’s eyes lit up like a kid at Christmas. “Yes, I’m certain naked would be much more comfortable for you.” Jack slowly eased the denim over Ianto’s slim hips, revealing the man’s growing erection and beautiful firm thighs. He couldn't help himself; he leaned over to place a kiss on each of those perfect thighs and nuzzled his face in Ianto’s crotch, and breathing deep to inhale his scent. He could feel fingers in his hair petting him. Jack sensed a change in Ianto, where once his body thrummed with tension it now hummed with anticipation.

Jack lifted his head to look into Ianto’s heated eyes. “What do you wish?” he whispered.

Ianto didn’t even speak; he just cupped the back of Jack’s head and pushed it towards his crotch again.

Jack chuckled lightly, his breath warm against Ianto’s cock. “What is it Ianto? What do you want? Hmm? this?” Jack placed open mouth kisses along Ianto’s hip and across his stomach, the heat from Ianto’s cock radiated near his face.

The younger man’s hand clenched in Jack’s hair, tugging as Ianto grunted. “For someone who doesn’t tell me anything you talk too much. You always talk too fucking much,” he held Jack’s face close to his cock as he stroked it hard. Jack licked his lips, his eyes went to Ianto for permission before he opened wide and engulfed the hard cock in his mouth and Ianto’s hips bucked up wildly making him gag slightly.

Ianto parted his thighs and cupped his balls, rolling them in his hand as Jack worked his mouth licking and sucking his cock. “Yes, more.” He demanded his voice thick with lust.

Jack breathed in Ianto’s scent as his head bobbed up and down, his cheeks hollowed as he added suction now and again the taste of the younger man heavy on his tongue. Moaning his desire, he lowered his hand to his own painfully hard cock jutting out from under the toga’s edge and began to stroke himself.

 

Ianto rolled on the settee causing Jack to release his cock. “Wha?” Jack looked up at his lover questioningly.

Ianto growled softly as he pushed Jack’s hand away from his own cock and rolled onto the floor beside him. “Mine.” He said. “You don’t touch it, I do, no one else.”

Jack’s eyes widened slightly at Ianto’s possessive tone and smiled. “Yes, sir,” he said.

“No, No, Sir or Captain or master. Just Jack and Ianto.” Ianto’s voice was surprisingly clear as he looked down on Jack’s prone body.”Do you understand me Jack? No acrobatic twins or aliens with tentacles, no Gwen, Lisa, or John, just us. I’m not asking for words, I’ll never expect the words. Just give me the actions. Can you give me this?”

Jack’s breath caught as his throat clogged with emotion. He looked clearly into eyes far older and wiser than their years. He nodded his head, not quite trusting his voice yet.

“Good. Now, where was I?” Ianto bent his head to the crook of Jack’s neck, his favorite spot. He breathed in the scent, 51st century pheromones indeed. Whatever it was it was uniquely Jack and the smell went straight to Ianto’s cock every time.

Slowly he began to lick and nip at Jack, first quick little bites, then as Ianto settled his naked body over Jack’s toga clad one he bit down harder, his excitement showing as he marked his lover..

“Ahhh,” Jack responded, his arms coming around the younger man as his body reacted to Ianto’s touch.

Ianto began to rut against Jack but was frustrated by the fact that the other man was still clothed. He began to frantically pluck at the cloth. Finally with one final tug he tore the toga from Jack’s body. Resting on one arm he looked down at his lover. His lover, the primitive need to claim his rights flooded him in a way he’d previously thought barbaric and uncivilized but now felt completely right.

Jack lay on the floor looking up at Ianto, his chest heaving and sweat beginning to bead. “Ianto,” he whispered, begging for touch.

With the soft word the spell was broken and Ianto’s hands were everywhere. Touching Jack’s body, his hands and lips marked a path down his neck to his chest, the flat of his tongue swiping dusky nipples causing them to ripen. Ianto nipped and sucked first one then the other as Jack moaned and clutched the back of Ianto’s head holding him in place as his other hand raked up and down the Welshman’s back.

They tussled for dominance but Ianto won easily pinning Jack down straddling his thighs their bare cocks rubbing against each other, sharing hot open mouthed kisses. Ianto sucked on Jack’s tongue as his body pressed his lover into the carpet. “Fuck, so good.” Jack moaned, his hips canting up for more friction. “Ianto, please, need you.”

Ianto was wild with lust; his body slipped down to taste Jack’s cock, lapping at the pre-cum glistening over the dark purple head.

“Oh gods, please.” Jack whimpered.

Ianto spread Jack’s thighs as his tongue roamed over his lover’s balls taking one then the other into his mouth, urged on by Jack’s moans of pleasure.

Jack pulled his thighs closer to his chest so Ianto could have easier access. Ianto’s tongue darted to Jack’s hole and found the taste of strawberry lube on his tongue.

He raised his head in inquiry, and found to his amazement Jack was blushing, but he tried to shrug it off. “When you were in the shower, I made myself ready. I wanted you to be able to take me right away.” At this point their sexual relationship, Ianto rarely topped.

Ianto’s eyes darkened with lust. “Do you want that?” he asked huskily, “Do you want me to just slip in and fuck you senseless? Make you come just from me being inside you pounding your ass?”

Jack’s eyes rolled back at the image. “Yes, oh yes, Fuck me, please Ianto.”

Ianto swiftly came to his knees, dragging Jack’s body towards him and lined his cock to Jack’s entrance. In one hard thrust he was seated fully inside Jack and they both moaned in pleasure. Ianto pulled back slowly and thrust in deep again eliciting another deep groan from Jack whose torso twisted and writhed on the ground lost in the pleasure of being filled by his young lover’s thick hard cock.

“D’you like that Jack? Is that what you want? Me to fuck you.” Ianto bent over Jack still thrusting deep and slow into Jack’s body. He licked sweat from Jack’s abdomen and bit down causing the other man to yelp in surprise.”Shhh,” Ianto said as he used the flat of his tongue to soothe the mark he made. “I’m going to mark you. You’re mine. You will take it all and beg for more.” Ianto’s voice was raspy and erotic beyond anything Jack had ever heard, those Welsh vowels working better than Mara’s wine ever could.

Ianto began to thrust harder as he found his pace. Rolling Jack to his side with one leg under him and the other wrapped high on his chest he bent over Jack as this new angle hit Jack’s prostrate with unerring accuracy Jack began to scream out his pleasure.”Oh gods yes, YES! Ianto, please harder, as hard as you can go. Don’t stop.”

Ianto growled “Hard, you want it hard do you? Fuck yeah; I’ll give it to you hard.” Ianto pounded harder, clawing at Jack’s body leaving marks and bruises. Ianto’s knees would have rug burns in the morning but he never thought of it, he didn’t think of anything except his building orgasm. He could feel his balls tighten and the heat build in him. The heat in Jack as he clenched his hole around Ianto’s hard thrusting cock.

Shifting position, Ianto rolled Jack onto his back so he could look into his lover’s eyes. As Jack looked up at Ianto’s flushed face over him he reached up to capture the Welshman’s lips. “Kiss me,” he begged. Ianto slowed their pace with long slow thrusts as he met Jack’s lips for a heated kiss that spoke of everything he wanted and everything they’d never say. Actions he had asked for and actions he got. They both moaned in pleasure.

 

As he tore his lips from Jack, Ianto began to bite and scratch Jack mumbling “Mine, mine, mine.” Over and over he repeated, primitive instinct taking over again as he could feel his orgasm coming to a head.

Heedless of the welts and purpled love bites Jack whimpered as he felt so close to the edge, his hard throbbing cock hadn’t been touched. “Please, oh, please Ianto, touch me, stroke me.”

“Do you want to come?” Ianto whispered in Jack’s ear, his hand hovering over Jack’s cock.

“Yes, please, no more teasing. Make me come.” Jack begged.

“Then come.”Ianto bit into the juncture of Jack’s neck and shoulder at the same moment he covered the older man’s cock and stroked it.

Jack screamed loud and hard as he came all over Ianto’s hand and their stomachs. His orgasm wracked his body and the spasms caused Ianto to come a few second later screaming out Jack’s name just as loud.

Jack stroked Ianto’s cooling back as the younger man’s breath came back to normal. “Mmm,” Ianto murmured. “Too bad it won’t last.”

“What won’t last Ianto?” Jack asked.

“These,” Ianto touched the marks he had made on Jack’s body, the love bites and scratches. “I can mark you over and over but it will never last. Not the way you heal.” Ianto’s voice was heavy with sleep and his body relaxed. “Nothing I do will remain.”

Jack carded his hand through Ianto’s hair, again emotion clogged his throat. “Ianto,” he whispered, he got no response from the now sleeping Welshman. “Oh Ianto, don’t you understand?” Jack took his young lover’s hand and kissed it before placing it over his heart entwined with his. “Don’t you know you’ve already marked me in the most important place of all?”


End file.
